


The Heart of Stone

by Aria_Breuer, The Long Series (Aria_Breuer)



Series: Legacy Series: Legacy Anthology - Phase 1 - Reincarnation Phase [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls Online, Star Wars - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Drama, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Multi, Romance, Soul Shriven
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:54:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27620986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Breuer/pseuds/Aria_Breuer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Breuer/pseuds/The%20Long%20Series
Summary: It is one thing to turn children to the Dark Side. It is another to wind up at Coldharbour, after committing this treacherous crime. For Mirina Kaelock, becoming Coldharbour’s prisoner was not something she had in mind. Now with the hobbit Daur by her side, protecting her, it is up to them to leave Coldharbour, before another soul is taken. Alternate Universe.Part 1 of myReincarnation PhaseFanfic Series, my Legacy Series, and my Long Series.
Relationships: Mirina Kaelock (OFC)/Frodo Baggins
Series: Legacy Series: Legacy Anthology - Phase 1 - Reincarnation Phase [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019433





	1. Prologue: Coldharbour

Mirina looked out the ship’s window. She and several other prisoners had been taken from their cells. They were heading for Coldharbour, where the Wailing Prison awaited them. Mirina did not know for how long she had been at Coldharbour.

Had it been days? Weeks? Months? Years?

Mirina’s memory was very grim. All she could remember was that she had committed a treasonous crime. She wasn’t alone in this task, for her companion, a hobbit named Daur, had accompanied her.

Daur was noble, but inside lied a dark heart, very much like her own. He had done a similar deed, and now they were paying the price.

“Don’t move. Don’t speak,” Daur said, cautiously. “We’re in elf territory. These are not the same elves from Middle-earth. They are different. I know this.”

“What are we doing? Why don’t we just leave?” Mirina asked, at which she was given a harsh expression from her hobbit companion.

Daur huffed, “Look, we need to pay the price! We both did something very wrong. We both need to pay, to restore ourselves, to redeem ourselves. We’re not going down without a fight! But neither are we forsaking the punishment about to come upon us.”

The hatch opened up, leading to a man wearing silver armor to walk down the stairs. He came in and out, taking prisoners with him off the ship and onto dry land. Mirina gulped. She wanted, more than anything, to leave this place and go home. But she also knew that if she accepted her punishment, then nothing bad could happen, right?

Mirina looked at the brown wooden beams, the wooden floors inside the crew quarters, and the stairs leading up to the deck. Barrels lay about in small groups, as did boxes and crates, which garnished the area.

Mirina gulped a second time. This was not where she wanted to be.

She turned to Daur, asking him, “Who are you? In a past life, were we married?”

Daur sneered. He didn’t want to think about it. “Look, I’m not redeeming you just because we’re married. We are married. It’s a long story, but we won’t get our identities back, until we make it through Coldharbour. So, don’t worry about me. This was meant to happen.”

Mirina looked at him as if all hope was lost. What did he mean? “I don’t know what you’re talking about. So, we’re married and yet, we did something very bad. Do you blame me for it? What we both did? If you committed a severe crime as I did, then what have we to lose? Our lives.”

Daur gulped, looking at her now with intense baby blue eyes, “Look, it’s not that I committed the crime because I liked it. We were both influenced by dark forces. We’re partially to blame for this. Turning children to the Dark Side is not something couples should do.” He looked down at the floor, gulping, as he spoke up to her, “What Parker Dooley did was right. He sent us here. He’s a good dragonoid, who appreciates both sides of the Force. Trust him. We’ll make it out of this.”

“Come on!” the soldier said, grabbing Mirina’s chain and leading her towards the hatch.

Mirina turned to Daur, asking him, “We’ll meet again! Right?”

Daur shook his head. “I don’t know. Just survive! We’ll make it home soon.” He gestured with his hands for her to keep going, saying to her, “Go. Go now, Mirina! May we meet again in another life.”

Mirina stared at him, distraught. She did know him. He was her husband, Frodo—

“Keep going,” the soldier said, leading her up the steps and out of the crew quarters.

.

It was night. Coldharbour looked its bleakest right here. The full moon showed brightly in the night sky.

Mirina didn’t know what happened to her next. It was as if her soul was leaving her body, just as she was watching herself climb down the long stone steps to the bottom, where a large room awaited her.

Flags nestled along the walls. A stone table was set up, where an elf carried a dagger and a device, which appeared to collect souls. The elf, garbed in dark armor, stabbed a prisoner’s heart, ejecting the prisoner’s soul into the strange device.

Mirina was next. She was picked up, put on the table. She looked around, spotting a monk praying with his brown hood over his head, a soldier standing in the background, and the elf with the dagger, lifting his blade up in an effort to stab her.

She could hardly close her eyes.

_Jab!_

The force of the blow to her heart sent blue swirling light and a dragon’s face, with black skin, roaring in triumph, across her vision. The dragon’s face didn’t last. Soon, she was pulled back to reality, dragged off the table without any sense of what was happening to her.

The last thing she remembered was walking down the prison to her cell. She was lifeless and afraid. She found her way to her cell… eventually. The door closed behind her. A campfire was lit across the room. It was the only act of kindness she received in this cell.

But to make matters worse: she was alone.


	2. Soul Shriven

Mirina sat by the campfire, her mind drifting to the present. Her situation was not looking good at all. She hardly remembered a thing. She didn’t know if she was alive. All around her, she could smell death. There was no breeze, except for the dreadful cold that awaited her here inside this cell.

She wore tan clothes, which consisted of a brown dress and a pink cloth cord wrapped around her shoulder. Her brown hair was cut short, right to her jaw line, and was messed up in so many places, she could hardly keep it brushed. Now come to think on it, she didn’t have a brush with her. She didn’t even have a shower or a bath to clean herself off. Her fair skin was dirtied and dry.

She was a shadow of her former self. An echoless beast. Her crime was committed. Now, she could spend the rest of her days in this cell, dreaming of a way out.

She looked around, seeing the cell was bathed in a blue light. The ground was made with stone and pebbles, while the walls looked to be the inside of a dungeon. There was a stone urn next to the cell door, with a few stone steps leading up to the cell door. She sighed, knowing she was inside a prison, with no way out except out through the cell door.

Now come to think on it, did she really want to be imprisoned here? The very notion of walking free from this prison—the Wailing Prison, as it was called—seemed to be tempting. She looked around one last time, before standing up and approaching the cell door.

For a moment, she couldn’t see anyone. Then a familiar hobbit approached her cell. He had a cleft in his chin, bright blue eyes, lighter-than-usual skin, fair elvish features, and soft, thick, curly dark brown hair. He was dirty and his skin looked dry, as dry and dirty as her fair skin looked. He wore tan clothes, too. They were prisoner’s clothes, which Mirina assumed meant that all prisoners wore these clothes, too.

“You’re here! Let me get that!” Daur said, smacking the cell door with his sharp iron axe.

For a second, the door wouldn’t budge. But after Daur bashed it with his axe, the door loosened up. Mirina smiled, grateful to see him again. She looked at the door, opening it to discover she was freed of her cell. She made her way outside, grateful for once to be free!

.

Mirina found herself inside a large cave tunnel network. The blue light was everywhere, as were the rocks and pebbles that made up the stone-cold floor, walls, and ceiling. She looked at Daur as he wandered off ahead of her. Mirina sighed, realizing she was going to wind up alone, if Daur didn’t wait for her.

“You need a weapon, Mirina. It’s dangerous out here!” Daur said, coming back to her.

Mirina looked around at a nearby table. An assortment of weapons was laid out for her there. She observed these weapons, wondering which one to take.

There was a sharp knife, a sharpened dagger, a sword, a greatsword, an axe, and a spear. She stared at each item, seeing how the designs were so intricate and great.

She picked up the knife, finding it suited her. The details on the knife were carved writing from the elves. It reminded her of another weapon, one that Daur carried with him on his belt. Why did his sword look so familiar?

“What is that sword of yours called? The elvish blade?” Mirina asked, pointing out Daur’s elvish sword.

“I don’t know. It’s called Sting,” Daur said, remembering something from his past. He stared at the weapon for a moment, lost in thought. So much had happened here, since the time their memories had been wiped.

Still, Mirina looked at her savior with pride. “Maybe we should go.” That got his attention. He stared at her with a deadpan expression. Did she offend him? “I—I didn’t mean to offend you. I was just—”

Daur gave off a stern breath. He looked at her now, telling her, “Look, you’re a prisoner here, the same as I am. Now, I know what we both did was wrong.”

“But can we right this wrong?” Mirina asked.

Daur looked at her to his sword, quizzical. “If the children want to be set free of the Dark Side, we can. But,” he stifled a breath, “I fear we may have begun something in the long run.”

Mirina nodded several times. “If what you think we’re doing is right, then…”

“Mirina, look, do you really think I’m punishing you?” Daur asked her, serious.

“Oh,” Mirina sighed, lowering her head in defeat. Maybe she was being punished.

Daur looked at her, planting a hand on her shoulder. He moved his hand next to her chin, getting her to look up, “Look, what we did was wrong. But…” he sighed, “…I’m not punishing you. It’s regret I feel for what we did. Whether or not we meant what we did is another story. The fact is that those children need us, and it won’t do us any good if we’re trapped here.”

He took her hand in his, caressing it, “Now, come on. We need to leave. We need to get our corporal forms back first. And for that, we’ll need help.”

“Oh. Who can we turn to for help?” Mirina asked.

“I don’t know,” Daur said, looking around. “There’s supposed to be a Prophet. Last I checked, he returned to this island, when we needed him. He’s our safeguard. We need Skyshards and a way off this island. Fortunately, the Prophet’s our last hope, if we want to leave this place alive. If we can call ourselves alive.”

“Are—Are we dead?” Mirina asked him, worriedly. She took a few steps back, even as Daur chuckled.

Daur nodded. “Well, we are! Which is why we’ll need the Prophet’s help, if we want our bodies back and our memories restored fully.” He gestured towards the cave tunnel. “Now, come on! Let’s get out of here!” He ran off, leaving Mirina alone with her thoughts.

.

Mirina looked at her knife. She unsheathed the weapon, following Daur through the cave tunnel network.

The light was so blue and the torches so orange that it was hard to make sense of the matter. The tunnels were so winding and wide, with prison cells nestled along the walls. The cell doors shown best here, with their intricate designs on the fronts and backs of the doors.

The silence these cave tunnel networks gave off made Mirina shiver. But then, so did the dreary cold.

Mirina followed the tunnel and Daur, who stayed back to watch her come out. Daur unsheathed his sword, Sting, ready for another attack.

Daur had already killed some feral shriven, who had become monsters. Normally, given the circumstances, Daur knew, or suspected, that he was here to help everyone join the LORD in heaven. Now, the situation was more precarious.

Daur looked at the skeletal remains of the inanimate shriven creature. He said to the air, “Take care. May you find peace in the afterlife, my friend.” He stood up, leaving the feral shriven be.

Daur turned to Mirina, telling her, “Sometimes, it’s better if the monsters are restored than to see them be killed without remorse.” He shook his head, staring at the dead shriven creature. “This fellow was tortured to the point where he became a monster.”

“Or she,” Mirina said, correcting him.

“Right,” Daur said, smiling. “But with this poor creature, she is a he and did not last very long. So, he was tortured to feral madness, attacking anyone on sight. And so, he lost control, attacking anyone on sight.” He told her, in a serious voice, “The same thing will happen to us, if we don’t get out of here.”

He turned to her, saying to her, “Come on! We’ve got tunnels to pass through, before we reach journey’s end.” He ran off, in search of more feral shriven. Mirina couldn’t pin it down, but there was something about Daur that seemed… unique. Almost as if he wanted to save the feral shriven.

So, was Daur killing the feral shriven out of mercy? It certainly seemed that way. Mirina smiled, impressed with him.

.

Mirina followed the long, winding tunnels with Daur, her knife on hand. So far, she hadn’t expected to see anyone within these wide cavern tunnel networks. Everywhere she turned, there was either a place where the gates were closed or prison cells, similar to the one she had been in.

She stared at Daur in shock as he fought the prison guards. Mirina rushed in, attacking the guards and ending them. For a moment, red fire engulfed her entire being. It didn’t burn her, but left her feeling strange. It was as if the Dark Side resided inside her.

She looked at Daur, whose appearance looked to be that of a lighter being, with a golden-white light surrounding him. She didn’t understand. What had she done wrong?

Daur stared at her with sharp growl. “You fought the Dark Side?” Mirina nodded, at which Daur became suspicious. “You fed on the Dark Side! That kind of stuff is not good for you!”

Mirina croaked, announcing to him, “Well, what did you expect me? I can’t control it! You were in danger. I just wanted to help.” Her whines ceased as she told the truth. A golden-white light surrounded her, mixing with the Dark Side.

Daur calmed her down with a hug. “There, there. Relax. I did not think you could use both the Light Side and the Dark Side. You’re a balance of the two. But you’ve got to work on your whining.”

Mirina shrugged, feeling more like herself now. “I guess I do have childlike qualities.”

Daur smirked. “Or childish qualities. You’re all right.” He hugged her again, feeling more like himself. He released her, telling her, “Come on. We should… no! It can’t be! The Prophet’s here!” He turned his gaze to the front gate, entranced by the man in the white light. Magic brought the Prophet here. Daur could see that.

Mirina looked at him now, feeling her strength renewed. She looked at the Prophet, making her way towards him. However, it didn’t last, for the Prophet vanished.

Mirina looked at Daur, who could only hint at what they were about to encounter.

“I know, it sounds risky, but I think we can get there. We need to blind the Sentinels outside. When that happens, we’ll be able to enter the Prophet’s cell. I know it sounds strange, but that’s what I heard the prisoners say. Or it might be an old memory,” Daur said, explaining promptly. He looked at Mirina, saying, “If you’re ready, we can go.”

Mirina nodded, feeling calmer. “Okay. Let’s go.”

Daur nodded. “Right. Lead the way.”

“Right,” Mirina said, wondering why she had to be the leader. Maybe it was just to get outside.

Mirina looked at the gate door. She pulled down on the latch, watching the gears move and the door open up for her and Daur. She sighed, grateful that was done.


	3. The Prophet

Mirina and Daur weren’t out of the Wailing Prison. As soon as they entered the next room, Mirina found she was in a large forge with a blue light shimmering down from the ceiling. The walls were just as cavernous and open as the rest of the prison. Lit stone forges garnished the room, with flames glowing a reddish orange glow in the forges.

Mirina huffed, debating on whether or not she should stick to the Light Side or the Dark Side against the Forgemaster. The Forgemaster was a tall man wearing iron armor. He spent his time choking another prisoner, before throwing the prisoner into a wooden stake, where the prisoner died.

Mirina wasted no time. In a quick rebound, unsure how she gained the ability to fly, Mirina harnessed the Dark Side. Dark shadows surrounded her. She hardly knew what she was doing. In the end, the Light Side restored to her, bathing her in cool air, as she watched the Forgemaster die. She sighed, dropping her weapon and looking astonished.

She clasped her hands against her head. She knew what she did was wrong. It would spell doom for her and Daur. Still, she looked up, hearing clapping noises behind her. It was Daur, and he was laughing.

“You learn well. Harnessing the Dark Side and the Light Side takes practice, especially when you use both,” Daur said, picking up her knife. He stood beside her, tapping her shoulder. In his hand was Mirina’s weapon.

Mirina stared at the weapon. She was confused. Should she take it? Should she continue the fight? She looked at Daur, asking him, “For me?”

Daur nodded. “Yeah.” Mirina took the weapon, sheathing the blade. Daur looked at her, knowing what she was going to say. “Look, I know you want to save them, but we can only save ourselves right now.” He added, huffing, “Believe me, if there was a way to save them, I would. But it is not now. We need to leave, before we can go about saving people. Do you understand? We have no choice.”

Mirina sighed, nodding to him. “Okay. I’ll go with you.”

Daur smiled, taking her hand in his. “Then come on. We need to find the Prophet!” He led the way, propelling Mirina down a winding hallway leading to another door. Daur stopped, allowing Mirina to open the door.

.

Mirina stepped outside the Wailing Prison. The first thing she saw was night. The blue atmosphere mixed with the torchlights’ orangish hues gave an ominous feel. The brownstone on the steps to the rock formations and platforms, where the sentinels lived, didn’t help matters. In a way, Coldharbour was not what she expected. She feared enemies would approach her, if given the chance.

For reasons beside her comprehension, Mirina felt responsible. She had to leave the island, now! before she became truly feral.

“Come on!” Daur cried, leading her down the steps. “We have to hurry. The sentinels are nearby.” Mirina followed him, not knowing what dangers lay ahead.

.

As Daur and Mirina walked across the grassy landscape, mixed with its own river system and mountainous region, looming in the distance, Mirina felt not at home. And yet, in some way, the island felt like home to her.

It was foreboding. And yet, she couldn’t help but notice there were other Soul Shriven, quite like her and Daur were now.

Mirina moved, following Daur up to a platform, where a fiery blue eye sat on its stone ring. Mirina huffed. She brandished her knife, slamming the eye shut. Its powers waned. Soon the eye’s powers fell silent, leaving Mirina shaking. She observed her knife, finding it had red liquid on it. It was blood. Oh no!

She moved to clean her blade, before sheathing it fast. She looked at Daur, who was moving down the stone ramp, taking his sword with him.

“We don’t have time! We need to move!” Daur said, running down the stairs.

Mirina huffed, following Daur. Mirina was surprised she could move as fast as she could, but then so could Daur. Just seeing him move sent shivers up her spine. She hadn’t expected to be this impressed with someone. Even now, as they and the other prisoners moved across the landscape, Mirina felt on edge.

What was she going to do once she and Daur reached the Prophet? How were they going to find anything? She stopped at the door, surprised to see a blue flame surrounding the door. There was no way in.

Mirina turned to Daur, who shook his head. “I think I know another way in. Come on!” Daur said, gesturing her forward.

“Ahh!” Mirina was jerked forward, the moment Daur grabbed her hand. He pulled her with him towards another direction. To Mirina’s surprise, they found their way inside an underground tunnel network. River water was everywhere, crystal clear and mesmerizing. For a moment, Mirina felt at peace, but also knew that danger was close.

She gasped at the sight of a few feral shriven. Just the very sight of their skeletal presences left Mirina wavering. She sought out the Dark Side with its heavy breath and shadowy warmth. That gave her enough strength to fight the feral shriven, knocking them over and leaving them dead. She sighed, as the cool air of the Light Side rushed through her.

How was she able to use the Dark Side and the Light Side during a battle? Was this power something she always had?

Daur smiled, clapping again. “Congratulations. You’re improving. Of course, you don’t need me to tell you that. Hehe!”

Mirina giggled. “Yes, I suppose my powers are growing. I still don’t understand it.”

Daur shrugged. “Well, come on. The way inside the cell is this way.”

Mirina stopped before a gate. She looked at Daur, hoping this was it. She waited until Daur was through, before she joined him. They were past the river system now.

Inside this cell, a hooded man waited for them. This man was robed in brown robes and carried a wooden staff. The cell was huge, with a shadowy ball in the centermost part of the room, which was emptied. The floor was made out of stone, while the ceiling loomed above for miles. Stone walls encapsulated the room in a wide circle.

A hallway stood before them, for which Mirina observed a wide room with a metal platform. She looked back at Daur, as he approached the hooded man.

“Mirina, come on! Look!” Daur cried out with joy.

Mirina approached him and the elderly man. The way this man stared at her and Daur was unquenchable. The man spoke to them, “Ah yes, the Vestiges have returned.”

“Vestiges?” Mirina asked, confused.

“Why yes, that’s what I call you both. Vestiges, Keepers of the Watch, and Friends to All. You will help me escape,” the man said.

“Who are you?” Mirina asked, cautious.

“I am the Prophet,” the Prophet answered. “You both have come a long way. You did harm to those children. Now, it is time to make amends. You both have been trapped inside the Wailing Prison for a long time. Two years, it would seem, and they haven’t turned you both feral.”

Daur’s eyes widened in terror. “Two—Two years? No one’s come to find us since then?”

“How can they? Coldharbour made you lose track of time. But it matters not. You will escape. I will find you both two Skyshards, which will restore your corporal forms. You can venture out into the world afterwards. There’s more Skyshards to be found beyond Coldharbour. I suggest you seek those out,” the Prophet said with candor. He sighed, leading them into the next room, where a huge circular abyss awaited them. “This is where I will open a portal, from which we will jump through. Your destinies lie ahead. Good luck, Vestiges.”

“Mirina, look!” Daur said, showing her two Skyshards, one for each of them.

“What should we do?” Mirina asked, noticing how this room was also wide and huge with lit torches everywhere.

Mirina sighed, watching Daur walk towards the Skyshard, empowering him with its blue light. Mirina followed him, feeling a cool brush of wind envelop her. While her memories weren’t restored, if she even knew what her past lives were like, she could feel some of her powers restored. It was a huge relief, one that Daur appreciated.

“Rrrrooooaaaarrrrhhh!” a deep bellow sounded nearby.

“What was that?” Daur and Mirina said together. They spun around, approaching the creature. The creature had iron armor on, had a huge physique, sharp teeth, and carried with him a wooden mace. The creature roared a second time, slamming the mace down to the stone floor.

Shockwaves, coming off from the mace, sent Daur and Mirina to tumble backward. Mirina looked up. The creature was creeping towards her, sending shockwaves on the stone floor with its massive iron boots. Mirina winced the second the creature’s mace reached her face; the mace’s spikes making small cuts across her cheek. She cried, surprised to see she was bleeding, but the blood turned a bluish-green color in moments.

She looked up at the monster, as it came stomping its way towards Daur. Mirina attempted to stand, but could not do so. She looked back at Daur, as he hacked at the monster with his sword. The creature bellowed in terror. Daur made another slash, right at the creature’s throat. The creature was stunned. Mirina slid her knife towards Daur, hopeful he would pick it up.

Daur did, picking up the knife and jabbing its blade right through the creature’s throat. Daur moved back, as the creature exploded. Mirina sighed, collapsing on the stone floor. She could feel her strength return, but only a little, for she could hardly make sense of the world. The creature’s mace did the trick. Mirina felt awful, as if she was going to faint.

She turned to Daur, as he uncorked a vial filled with red liquid. He leaned her head forward onto his lap, cleansing her wounds with the red liquid. He then proceeded to open her mouth, pouring a small taste of the liquid into her mouth. For a few moments, nothing happened. Then she gasped. Her strength returned more, as did the cuts becoming itchy, but healing.

“I thought I lost you,” Daur said.

“You still have me,” Mirina said, finding she could stand, but was woozy.

Daur worked quickly to cork the vial and set it back inside his satchel. Grabbing her with both arms, Daur wrapped her arm around his shoulders, leading her straight for the portal. There was no time. Daur looked at the portal, finding the Prophet had fled through it.

Daur turned to Mirina, telling her, “Okay. We need to jump. Let’s jump! Three… two… one… _go!_ ” He leapt into the portal, taking Mirina with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
